To Trick or be Tricked
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Requested One Shot. Fred X OC. They have been friends since they first began at Hogwarts, but the twins make one too many plans without her and jeopardizing their friendship and more.


To Trick or be Tricked

Usually I stick to myself, I don't let people in too easily, but the way these two came into my life was so unexpected they somehow opened me up. It was our first year at Hogwarts, I had seen them get sorted, but paid no mind to them, even when they got sorted into the same house as me. It was the next day, our first day of classes when I met them.

I had just walked into the loo when I heard some sounds coming from a stall. It sounded like crying. I went to go see and all of a sudden a ghost flew out. She started me and I fell back my head hit something in the stall opposite the one I was just in and I was out.

"Oh no, do you think she'll notice?" I heard a voice come from above me.

"Yea she won't notice how her blond hair now has purple in it?" was the sarcastic reply. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked looking up, "ugh, I'm seeing double."

"Oh, no, we're twins," said the one on the right.

"Oh, right, the Weasleys or something right?" I asked now sitting up and rubbing my head where I hit my head.

"I'm Fred, he's George," said the one on the left.

"Hailey Pepper," I said then turning around to see what I hit my head on. It made a metal sound, so I knew it wasn't the toilet. That's when I saw a caldron turned on its side and one of my two braids in my hair fell in front in my face. But something was different about it.

"You okay?" asked George after I had fallen silent.

"First of all how did you find me in the girl's lavatory, and why is my hair purple?" I said remaining as calm as I could be. I was good at controlling my emotions.

"No one comes in here because of Moaning Myrtle," said George.

"And you hair? Purple? No," said Fred clearly lying.

"It's purple, I can clearly see it," I said holding up the purple strands.

"I think she's delusional Fred," said George facing his brother.

"I agree, George. She was seeing doubles earlier," said Fred nodding his head.

"Look I won't tell on you or go crazy, just tell me what potion you were brewing so I know how to get this colouring out of my hair," I said.

"Oh it wasn't a potion. We were making some artificial flavouring with some colour. Your hair should taste like grape though," said George. I want ahead and sniffed my hair, and was shocked to hear them telling the truth.

"And how do I get it out?" I asked.

"Why would you want to do that? I think it adds character," said Fred.

"Okay, sure… I'm going to go now," I said grabbing my bag and leaving them there. It was a strange first encounter, but from then on we have been almost inseparable.

I did keep the purple in my hair, it didn't really go with my green eyes, but oh well. Our second year at Hogwarts was entertaining. We had all made the Quidditch team. They were beaters and I was a chaser, and our friend Lee Jordan was the announcer. They continued to play during third year and that was when I met their younger brother, Ron. He was quite a character as were his friends. I often found myself hanging with them when the twins were off wrecking havoc. Hermione was a good study partner, and Harry, I don't know, he was interesting, I learned a lot about muggles through him.

Now back to the twins, they would usually include me in most of their annoying teachers and whatnot, but as for their experiments, that was a time when I found myself hanging out with their younger brother. But they always showed me what they created in the end.

Next year I met the youngest of the Weasley's, their sister Ginny. She was quiet and always off on her own writing in something. I would spend some time with her occasionally, but that was because the twins would leave me with her. I also had to comfort the twins, for the first and last time, when their sister was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. That was an interesting year, but we got some good trick in on Lockhart. It was scary how close we were to leaving the school.

Our fifth year started out terribly. When the train stopped on the ride over I had been chasing down the trolley-lady and was running back to our compartment when I ran right into a dementor. Let me tell you: they do not like to be ran into. I woke up on the compartment bench with some random guy waving a piece of chocolate in my face. I later learned that it was our new Professor Lupin. The twins were surprisingly motherly the rest of that night. Many interesting things went on this year, I noticed a trend, ever since the twin's brother started here every year something had happened.

Our sixth year was the most fascinating of years. The Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. I helped the boys make an aging potion, but it failed in the end, as I kept telling them. But what was the most shocking thing was for the Yule Ball, Fred asked me to it. I was stunned, but accepted. That's when my feelings for him started.

Our last year and something went terribly wrong during this year. Starting with Professor Umbridge. Wow that woman is crazy. The punishment for messing around, which we got caught one time, one bloody time, and we had to write 'toilets are not meant to be blown up' one hundred times. They said their mum gave them that idea a while back and finally decided to go for it. I also got the best Christmas gift this year. I was invited, thanks to the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Snape, to join the Order of the Phoenix. I accepted and got to enjoy Christmas with them. Now I really felt like part of the group and I also met Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"So you're the girl these two keep going on about. Well I hear that you keep your grades up," said Mrs Weasley after pulling me into a tight hug.

"But I hear you get into the same mischief that my boys do," said Mr Weasley looking rather beaten up after a snake attack.

"Yea, but it's all in good fun," I said with a smile. It was that same night when I heard the twins talking about something. I was walking past their door late at night, and I caught a bit of their conversation.

"So we're doing it during the O.W.L.s, right?" asked George in a hushed voice,

"Yes, I can't wait to be rid of school and Umbridge. Then we can open Weasley Wizard Wheezes," said Fred.

"We have the store already. Do we have everything we want to sell ready?" asked George.

"I went over the inventory and everything seems in order. I had help from Hailey on that part," said Fred.

"Did she suspect?"

"No, she doesn't know. And we have to keep it that way. If she knew she'd come with us."

"I know, but it's better for her to stay in school till the end."

"And why aren't you?" I asked walking in and closing their door.

"Hailey, you're still up," said Fred as they both quickly turned to look at her.

"Yes, so why aren't you finishing school?" I asked walking over to stand next to them.

"Well you see…" started Fred.

"Might as well tell her," said George and held out a piece of paper to me. I gabbed it and looked it over.

"Your leaving Hogwarts early to open a shop up in Diagon Ally. During these times?" I asked completely shocked by these two.

"We thought people needed some cheering up," said Fred sheepishly.

"This is ridiculous, you can't even finish school before doing this? I'm appalled by you two," I said.

"You aren't our mother, we know what we are doing," said George taking the paper back.

"I know, but I'm your best friend and I was hoping that I would get to finished school with you and then maybe we all could open this shop up together. But I'm going to finish school, with or without you. I can't believe this," I said.

"Please, don't be angry," said Fred. He never liked to fight with me, but I never knew why.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked, "you know what, I can't take this. If you want to throw your life away go ahead, but I don't want to be a part of it anymore if you are just going to leave me. I always have Lee." I turned and quickly went up to the room I shared with Hermione and Ginny. I quietly packed my bags, being sure not to wake them, and went to the fire place but I saw someone already there.

"Please don't leave," said Fred.

"I'm sorry," I said moving my bag toward the fireplace but Fred blocked my way, "please don't do this, Fred."

"I fancy you," he blurted out. I looked at him shocked. He just stood there silently waiting for my response.

"What?" I asked after awhile.

"I…really like you. I have for a long time," he said.

"Why tell me now?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to leave. I know I never seemed like the worry type, but you were always different to me," he said pathetically.

"Fred, I like you too, but I can't overlook what you and your brother are about to do with your lives. But I promise if you have a store I'll stop by sometime," I said before grabbing some floo powder and going home. I was a pureblood so my parents were use to this appearance.

That was the last time I spoke to them. I saw them occasionally at school but that was it, until that fateful day when they left. I never talked to anyone after that and I stayed to myself. I was usually always in my dorm or in the Room of Requirements. I would often be in there and playing the piano. I had learned when I was young and would always go in there and play whenever I got bored.

Summer had come, I was finally free of school, right as it was getting interesting in the world. Voldemort was back. My parents were in the ministry and they were apart of the Department of Mysteries. I didn't like politics so I went on a job hunt. I studied to be a doctor and I got the grades to be one, but my heart just wasn't in it. Nothing really looked fun anymore, I always compared it to what the twins would do.

"Honeybee," said my dad one morning during breakfast, "your mother and I were thinking about going to Diagon Ally, would you like to come with us." I shrugged. They took that as a 'yes' and after breakfast we headed there. I got a bunch of new books and walked down the ally seeing all the shops that were closed. All except a few and one was very unmistakable. I promised Fred I would visit, so I sucked it up and went in. It was very crowded and I saw the twins looking very suave in three piece suits walking through the shop. I walked up to them and put a smile on.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I could get a job here?" I asked loudly over all the noise.

"Well, we could use someone to help stalk," said George as they turned around and then fell silent when they saw me. They rubbed their eyes then looked me up and down. My hair was down and the purple still stuck out like a sore thumb in it. I was wearing brown boots, a long black skirt, a long black jacket over a long sleeved red shirt.

"Hailey?" asked Fred shocked. I nodded. Then he pulled me into a very tight hug. I was shocked but hugged him back. Neither of the twins were the 'hugging' type. He released me finally.

"He's been waiting for you to come ever since we opened. It was driving him crazy, actually," said George.

"Well here I am," I said, "so about that job?"

"You're hired!" said Fred immediately.

"Great," I said smiling, "I am glad to see how successful your shop is. And I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you saw where I was coming from."

"We did, but apology accepted," said George.

"Hey Fred, George- Hey Hailey," said Ron walking up holding something. Harry and Hermione were right behind.

"How are you?" asked Hermione walking over to me.

"I'm fine," I said smiling at her.

"We were worried about you," said Ginny walking over.

"I actually didn't think I'd see you here," said Harry.

"Well here I am, and actually Fred, I want to tell you something," I said. He walked over and I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear, "I fancy you too." His face lit up and he looked at me then whispered something in my ear.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Then he stood up and clapped his hands. "OI! Quiet!"

"Shut up you lot, my brother has something to tell you!" yelled George. The shop when quiet and everyone was looking up at the two.

"I would like to introduce our newest employee and my new girlfriend, Hailey Pepper!" yelled Fred pointing to me. I just waved pathetically.

"In honour of the new couple, everything: 15 percent off!" yelled George, the store broke out into shouts of approval.

"Give her a kiss!" yelled someone in the back who sounded like Lee. Fred turned me and ducked me down before giving me a long, rather enjoyable, kiss. The store cheered as we parted and George patted him on the back.

"About time," remarked Ginny.

**A/n:** This was a one shot that was request a while ago that I had posted on my quizilla account. When my computer crashed I lost the file and never went to retreieve it from quizillia till today. This was my first and only Harry Potter fan fiction and I'm debating whether I should continue.

And yes, I wrote this before I had read the 7th book. It took me a while to read it because I used to be a HUGE Harry Potter fan but then more and more books and movies came out and I have been left disappointed.

Anyway, if you have a one shot request I will write it.

-Charlotte


End file.
